


Daydreaming

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What Malcolm daydreams about at his post. (12/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The pleasure. The pain. The warmth of his mouth.

The swirling of his tongue. The way he moans.

The way he pulls me all the way in and doesn't stop.

His touch. The way we communicate without talking.

He knows what I like and does it well. He completes me.

We complement each other. He loves me, I love him.

"Lieutenant?" Archer snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Yes sir?"

"You're moaning at your post again."

Malcolm looked at the other bridge officers and dropped his head, blushing. "Sorry sir." He looks back at trip, knowing what the night holds.


End file.
